


Supernatural - One shot

by jadoue1999



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoue1999/pseuds/jadoue1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a picture I saw on Instagram, it's an Au where Dean rescue Cas from angry angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural - One shot

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie is still alive and the angels are still pissed at Castiel.

"Cas," the Winchester boy said, hugging the tortured angel in his arms. 

He had received a call from Charlie, saying that she may have found a clue about the emplacement of the angel who had gone missing a few days ago. The redhead had hacked every single computer and cell phone the Winchester boys had suspected to be owned by angels. They had found a small conversation about Castiel; two angels were arguing about whether or not kill him without the boss knowing it. That conversation had sent chills down Dean's spine; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
With the help of Sam, Charlie was able to track the source of the conversation and an address was found. Dean didn't think about it twice, he didn't even let his brother came with him. Though, Sam decided to follow him anyway.   
Sam had found his brother in the big white building where Castiel was kept in, he took every precaution to not get caught by some angry angels.   
Surprisingly, or unfortunately, they were indeed guards, but all of them were dead, killed with more strength and violence than necessary. Sam had easily recognized the killing as an act of his brother and had followed the trail of the dead angels until he entered a room. It was plain white, except for the silver tools covered in blood that were on a table behind a chair. He then discovered another trail of blood leading outside the building; Sam had no difficulty in guessing that his brother and his angelic friend were the ones that made this trail. He had indeed found the two of them, Castiel in Dean's arms, half conscious, his trench coat covered in blood.

"Dean," said the angel with his deep voice, "you need to get away from me." 

"What the hell are you talking about Cas? I'm not leaving you; we'll get you to the bunker and find a way to save you, am I clear? You are not fricking dying, not on my watch," Dean replied, his voice trembling because of the rage and the fear of seeing his friend dying. 

The angel smiled lightly, despite the burning pain in his body, he knew he wouldn't survive, but he was still touched by the worry of his friend. So he decided to do something Dean would have done if he was the one dying; he made a reference of a popular movie to make laugh people one last time.  
"I see you came in the Death Star to free me, young padawan." 

The short haired man chuckled as he recognized the reference and let a tear drop from his green eyes.  
"I guess I did." 

"Just don't go dark side because of me, Dean," half whispered the angel. It was harder and harder to talk and breathe; he knew the end was close. 

"I won't, but we got to heal you first, when we'll look back in a few years, and you'll feel stupid for even think that you would die," he hopefully said, trying to believe his own lie. He knew that Castiel was not good, but he did not want to lose him. He had lost too many people in his life, he couldn't lose him too. He couldn't lose him, the only one that could always know what was on his mind, the one who freed him from the pit; the only one who guessed by only a look that Dean didn't think he deserved to be saved. No, it wasn’t going to end like that.

The angel tried once again to get away from his friend, but he was too weak.   
"You have to get away; when I'll die you'll be marked. I don't want this for you." 

The Winchester couldn't care less; he only wanted his friend safe, he hasn’t even noticed his brother standing in the shadows. "I don't care, and you're not dying, you're not allowed. We saved you; you're safe now, no more angels, no more demons, nothing." 

The angel would certainly had said something, if he hadn't let his last breath fade away, his ocean blue eyes were looking up, but he wasn't seeing anything. The lack of movement of his friend made Dean shake him worryingly.  
"Cas?" He said. No answer, he tried again, but this time, louder, "Cas?!" 

Sam was about to walk towards his brother, but a sudden flash of light made him stop and he covered his eyes.   
As for Dean, he felt a burning sensation in his body, like thousands of needles marking him. His coat was no use; the pain simply went through the fabric. Also, the intense light was hurting his eyes, now Dean had a glimpse of what pain Kevin had felt when he had been killed by Gadreel. Suddenly, the light and the pain vanished, leaving an empty vessel in Dean's arms and an oppressive guilt in both of the brothers' hearts.   
Sam stood there, watching his brother crying over his friend's dead corpse. He watched him for a few minutes before deciding to approach his brother. He then put a hand on his shoulder and stayed silent; he knew how Dean didn't like to talk when he had once again lost someone close. 

When Sam decided that it was the right time to talk, he let his hand fall down his side and cleared his throat.   
"Dean... We should get back to the bunker, Charlie's waiting for us." 

To his surprise, the older man got up on his feet, but he didn't let go of his friend. Instead, he walked to the Impala and buckled the angel in the back seat, as if everything was normal. This move only made the younger brother sigh, he did understand his brother's pain, but carrying a corpse in the backseat of a car could be risky.   
"Dean, I don't think we sh-" 

"Shut up Sam," replied Dean aggressively, "we'll get him back to the bunker and give Cas proper funerals, a hunter funeral, just like he would have wanted." 

Sam didn't reply, he simply sat in the car and they were headed to the bunker. The road was silent, Dean didn't want to talk, and neither did Sam, which surprised the older brother. Usually, Sam would be all sweet and he would want to talk about how he was doing.

When they arrived, they were welcomed by Charlie, who was happy to see the angel on the backseat. She probably thought he was sleeping, but a look at the boys and she knew that something was wrong. She only realized what it was when Dean opened the black door and took his dead friend in his arms, in a kind of bridal style. 

The green eyed man entered the bunker and wrapped his friend in the tissues used especially for hunters. He took his time; Sam guessed that it was because Dean was saying an ultimate goodbye to his angel friend. Finally, he was done and he took the body outside, he placed it on a kind of iron table and wiped his eyes full of tears.   
Sam was standing at his right side as Charlie was standing at his left, not daring to say a word. They all stared at the body until Dean decided to talk. 

"Cas," he said, "you were my best friend. Hell, you were family. But that's the thing with the Winchesters, family always end up in blood. I truly hoped that you were different, I mean, you were an angel, you weren't supposed to be killed, but I guess that's the family curse uh? You will always lose the one you love most," he paused to wipe his tear out of his face and sniffles. "My mother, my father, even my grandfather, Kevin, Bobby and now you... I guess I just wasn't meant to have friends. I guess I just need to be the obeisant little soldier without emotions, my dad wanted me to be; killing creatures until one of them gets the best of me." He lighted his lighter and squeezed his lips together, he didn’t mean it, but he could sense his voice shaking, "I would hope that you are now in a better place, but I sincerely doubt it. Goodbye Castiel, I'll remember you until the end of time, my friend." 

He let the flames devour the fabric as he made one thing that he wouldn't have done to anyone else: he prayed. He prayed for his friend, he prayed for Kevin, he prayed for everyone he ever lost, as expected, it was a very long prayer. Long after Sam and Charlie had gone inside, Dean stayed, he stayed until the last flame went out, and then, he finally came inside. Sam was sitting in a chair reading a book as Charlie was in her room.   
He directly locked himself in his room and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He stared at his empty eyes, once again, he thought, he had lost someone, another innocent was killed.  
All because of him, he hadn’t been quick enough to save his friend, just like he hadn’t been fast enough to save Kevin, or Bobby.  
A little burning sensation in his chest and arms made him hiss in pain. Since it wasn't fading away, he decided to take off his shirt to see what was causing this strange feeling.   
When he saw what was carved into his chest, he couldn't help but gasp in surprise. 

Angel wings.

A big pair of wings that went all over his chest until the tip of his fingers, Dean recognized them as Castiel's wings.   
The angel had told Dean that if he didn't get away from him, he would be marked; now everything was clear. He had been marked by his wings; the bluish colour of it was barely noticeable in the flesh because of the red mark left by the impact. He slowly touched the detailed little feathers carved in his arms, it seemed to be just like a tattoo. He didn't really know what to do about it, but he knew one thing, it would never go away. 

He was marked. 

Surprisingly, it didn't bother him; at least he had something to remind him of Castiel. And he didn't mind it.


End file.
